iplawfandomcom-20200214-history
IP
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Industry and university heavy-hitters discuss their lessons from the trenches I just wanted to mention a great even that is forthcomming in the IP world of University / Industry Collaboration. For anyone in the IP world that is interested how collaboration really goes on between Universities and Industry should make the time to stop by. Here is a link for FREE registrationhttp://labproject-esearch.eventbrite.com/?srnk=1. Below is information about the event: 'LAB Project offers a rare opportunity to hear industry and university heavy-hitters discuss their lessons from the trenches' Innovation remains a major driver of economic growth in this country, and research universities provide a key reservoir of innovation. Increasingly, universities and industry have joined forces to translate that potential into jobs and commercial industries. Designing the complex legal and business frameworks for these collaborations is an evolving art, which will be discussed by those at the forefront of these transactions. Our high-powered panel consists of Fortune 100 companies and their university partners, who will describe collaborations in the dynamic fields of life science, renewable energy, and computing. We are fortunate to feature some of the most significant collaborations in the country: Google with Berkeley; Hoffman-LaRoche with Harvard; Intel with Stanford; Pfizer with UCSF; and BP with Berkeley. Schedule: 8:30 - 9:00 - Registration & Breakfast 9:00 - 12:00 - Morning Session Session Chair: Robin Feldman, UC Hastings Professor of Law, Director LAB Project Intel & Stanford University *Sally O'Neil—Stanford University Office of Technology Licensing, Manager of Industrial Contracts Office *Susan Capello—Intel Senior Intellectual Property Attorney BP & UC Berkeley *Carol Mimura —UC Berkeley Assistant Vice Chancellor for Intellectual Property & Industrial Research Alliances *Paul Willems —BP Technology Vice President Academic Commentator: Mario Biagiolo, UC Davis Distinguished Professor of Science and Technology Studies and Law, Director Center for Science and Innovation Studies 12:00 - 1:00 - Break: Lunch Provided 1:00 - 4:00 - Afternoon Session Session Chair: Robin Feldman, UC Hastings Professor of Law, Director LAB Project Pfizer & UCSF *Erik Lium—UCSF Assistant Vice Chancellor and Director of the Office of Innovation, Technology & Alliances *Louisa Daniels—Pfizer Vice President and Assistant General Counsel Google & AMP Lab *Jeff Walz—Google Director of University Relations *Armando Fox —UC Berkeley Adjunct Associate Professor, Co-founding Principal Investigator, AMP Lab Hoffman-LaRoche & Harvard University *Cris Rothfuss—Harvard University Director of Technology Transactions *Laura Berner — Genentech Senior Corporate Counsel Academic Commentator: Chris Mammen, UC Hastings Acting Assistant Dean of International & Graduate Programs Attorney Commentator: Vern Norviel, Wilson Sonsini Goodrich & Rosati Partner MCLE:For attending attorneys, an estimated 5.5 MCLE credits will be provided. About LAB Project: LAB Project is a specialized intellectual property program of UC Hastings Law. In LAB Project’s new pilot IP clinics, law students work with UCSF scientists to evaluate the intellectual property potential of UCSF innovations and with start-up companies at the California Institute for Quantitative Biosciences (QB3) to develop their intellectual property strategies. Co-sponsored with: Hastings Science and Technology Law Journal JNachtwey 17:51, February 13, 2012 (UTC) James Nachtwey